


When tastes coincide

by ficwriter103



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that Anderson crossdresses and persuades Anderson to try on one for him. Sexytiems ensue. Another minidoodlecomic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When tastes coincide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lockedin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/gifts).



> I blame Lockedin221b


End file.
